1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element head, an image forming apparatus and a light-emission control method using the light-emitting element head.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier or a facsimile machine, an image is formed on a recording paper sheet as follows. Firstly, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a uniformly charged photoconductor by causing an optical recording unit to emit light so as to transfer image information onto the photoconductor. Then, the electrostatic latent image is made visible by being developed with toner. Lastly, the toner image is transferred on and fixed to the recording paper sheet. In addition to an optical-scanning recording unit that performs exposure by laser scanning in the first scan direction using a laser beam, an optical recording unit using the following light emitting diode (LED) head has been employed as such an optical recording unit in recent years. This LED head includes a large number of LED array light source arrayed in the first scan direction.